


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Infinite OTP Prompts [2]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Dongwoo-centric, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Lee Sungjong, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Singing, Slow Dancing, Sorry Not Sorry, Sunggyu-centric - Freeform, Touring, Work In Progress, mentions of ot7, soft boyfriends, the other members are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Sunggyu and Dongwoo slow dancing with no music,arms wrapped tightly around each other,breath mingling.
Relationships: Jang Dongwoo/Kim Sunggyu
Series: Infinite OTP Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136624





	Untitled

**4:27 PM**

_"Do you want me to come over?"_

_Dongwoo had nearly cried when he heard the voice of his leader and only hyung come on over the phone.Dongwoo had called Sunggyu impulsively,but when the older had picked up,the dancer couldn't find his words._

_Fortunately,Sunggyu seemed to know exactly what the younger needed at that moment._


End file.
